


Listen

by Ydnam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydnam/pseuds/Ydnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle (for lack of another name) says “I don’t want to stay here!” when taken to the hospital. But nobody listens. Nobody ever listens.</p><p>Filler for 2x12 "In The Name of the Brother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

“I don’t want to stay here!” 

They weren’t listening to her. They never listened. Nobody had ever listened to her for as long as she could remember. Most of the time there hadn’t even been anyone to listen. She had been alone. She didn’t want to be alone here again. Not here, not in the hospital. She’d never even been upstairs before it was the same building. She knew that. 

The man who had tried to help her, with his hand glowing like that, was being held back by the others. He was worried, she knew that. She didn’t understand why he would be worried about her but he was. He was the only one though. The others were worried about the man in the car and the man who had been hit. Nobody was worried about her. Nobody was ever worried about her.

They took her to a room and shoved a hospital gown at her. 

“I don’t want it,” she protested. “Please. I don’t want this. I want to go…” her voice trailed off. There was nowhere to go. She didn’t know anything outside of this building. She didn’t know anyone. 

“Now, now, no need to fuss.” The nurse’s voice made her freeze where she stood. “Look who’s come back where she belongs. Now, put the gown on like a good girl.”

She did as she was told because she has listened to that voice forever. She knows what happens when she doesn’t listen and it’s never good. She swallowed the pills the nurse gives her. “To help you rest,” the woman said and she smiled but the smile never reached her eyes. It was the same cold smile it has always been.

She slept and woke to a kiss. She thought it was a dream, at first, until she opened her eyes and found the man with the cane looming over her. She screamed then and he had rushed backwards stammering apologies as the orderlies came in. He had looked so hurt she almost wanted to call him back. He was worried about her still, she could see that, and he cared about her even if she couldn’t remember him. Maybe he was crazy too. 

The nurse came back later with more pills and more cold smiles and cruel words. The nurse never listened to her protests, even now. She didn’t want to sleep more. She wanted someone to explain what was happening. “I want to go home,” she whimpered.

“Where?” the nurse asked and smiled again.

She doesn’t have a home. She must have had one once but all she remembers is here and the nurse. “Home,” she insisted. “I want to go home.” But the nurse has never listened and never will. No one listens.

Then the man came back. He looked so hopeful, waving around the teacup as if it were precious and telling her it was a talisman and it was charmed and she just needed to focus. But she couldn’t focus. She didn’t understand what was happening and he was frightening her. He was so intense and he pushed too hard. She didn’t mean to smash the cup. It just happened. She was sorry as soon as she saw his face crumple the way it did and heard his quiet apology. She was sorry for breaking something that must have meant a lot. But he needed to listen. He should have listened. Next time maybe he would listen, if he came back. She hoped he did. He thought she was important, and nobody ever thought her important. Nobody ever thought of her at all. But he still needed to listen.


End file.
